The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a combustor having a flow sleeve.
In turbine engines and, in particular, gas turbine engines, fuels, such as gas and compressed air, are fed to a combustor where combustion thereof occurs. High temperature fluids generated from this combustion are then directed through a transition piece and into a turbine for power and/or electricity generation. Generally, the compressed air is fed to the combustor from a plenum disposed in fluid communication with a compressor and with a combustor casing. This compressed air is forced to travel upstream from the plenum toward the head end where it is mixed with the other fuels.
Often, the compressed air is used for impingement cooling of the transition piece before it is directed toward the head end. Whether this is the case or not, the compressed air is admitted to a flow path proximate to the transition piece. As this occurs, however, a pressure of the compressed air must be maintained in order for complete air/fuel mixing to occur.